Fuinn's Corner
by 78Violetfan
Summary: "Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me." Finn decides to spend his life waiting on the corner in front of a very special theatre house...waiting; only for the love of his life to return.


**So, it's taken a little while, but I finally got my next Fuinn one-shot done...yay!**

**Blameitonfuinn, is who you should blame for this little heartbreaker...**

**...thanks for the idea by the way, I hope it lives up to your expectations.**

* * *

><p>Ohio State University is where Finn Hudson met the new Quinn Fabray, he didn't even realize they were attending the same school until about three months into it when he transferred into the same creative writing class that she had been taking.<p>

It had come to a surprise when he realized just how different she was; yet in the same way she was just the same. And that had him falling in love with her all over again.

It only took him two months to convince her to give him another chance and he'd be lying if he said that this wasn't the girl that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He was twenty-two and he knew then and there on their first (but really like billionth) date that he would love her until the day he died.

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you_  
><em>Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move<em>

They lasted about a year before she decided to end it again. It tore his heart apart, knowing that she didn't love him the way that he loved her, or the way he thought she loved him. The words came a shock to him when she said, "I'm sorry, but I don't think I could handle you stomping on my heart again." Her voice shaking with the tears she wouldn't let fall and she leaned up and kissed his cheek, "besides long distance things never work out." those were the last words she said before she turned her back on him.

He remembered that day like it was yesterday, to him it pretty much was yesterday...he really didn't like to take notes on the days that she was gone...he didn't want to remember anything that didn't involve her.

Quinn had left for Los Angeles after transferring to UCLA, to get into a better writing program and start on her writing career.

_Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand_  
><em>Saying, "If you see this girl, can you tell her where I am?"<em>

It was like his daily routine to go to the spot that they always met, really it was a corner on a street right outside an old empty theatre house. Quinn and himself used to sneak in through the broken window in the back and perform silly songs for each other on the stage during their free time. It's actually the place he took her for their first (college) date. He had actually thought about proposing to her there several times, he even went as far as bringing the engagement ring that his father had gave his mother with him. Yet, at the last minute he always ended up chickening out, afraid that she'd say no.

_Some try to hand me money they don't understand_  
><em>I'm not broke I'm just a broken-hearted man<em>  
><em>I know it makes no sense but what else can I do?<em>  
><em>How can I move on when I'm still in love with you?<em>

He thought it was kind of funny actually that at some point of his visits to the theatre house (which he had actually started to live in) people walked past him thinking he was a ho-bo or some poor beggar. He hadn't shaved in a month so he had a pretty good form of a beard and mustache, but it was hard to shave in a dark theatre house bathroom that didn't have any electricity.

Quinn would come back at some point, she loved him, and he knew it (those were the only thoughts that crossed his mind because he had to believe that she wouldn't leave him for good).

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_  
><em>And your heart starts to wonder where on this Earth I could be<em>  
><em>Thinkin' maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet<em>  
><em>And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street<em>  
><em>So I'm not moving, I'm not movin<em>

Finn actually became determined to stay there until Quinn showed up, no matter how long it took, he lost track of the days and he ended up dropping out of his school. Kurt had showed up with Blaine (yes, they were still dating) every once in a while to try and convince him to give up. But really it wasn't much because he rarely had time to travel back from New York where he had made the Hummel name famous in the Broadway world right next to Berry.

His mother and Burt even showed up a few times to talk him into moving back home, but every time they all got the same answer, "I'm waiting for Quinn."

_Policeman said, "Son, you can't stay here"_  
><em>I said "There's someone I'm waiting for, if it's a day, a month, a year"<em>  
><em>Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows<em>  
><em>If she changes her mind, this is the first place she will go<em>

Puck flew in from New York one day after Kurt and Blaine had explained to him (and Rachel, who was his wife) what was going on. So, he left right away, "How long have you been here?" He asked his former best friend as he sat down beside him and handed him a bag of McDonald's food.

Finn grabbed the bag thankfully and muttered, "couple months."

Puck shook his head, "and how long is a couple months?" He asked as he watched the taller guy practically inhale the food.

Finn shrugged, "three or four, I don't really remember."

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_  
><em>And your heart starts to wonder where on this Earth I could be<em>  
><em>Thinkin' maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet<em>  
><em>And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street<br>So I'm not moving, I'm not moving  
>I'm not moving, I'm not moving<em>

Puck looked up at the open sky and sighed, "Finn, she's not coming back." He whispered.

Finn glared at him, "don't say that!" He let out in a murmur, "she loves me...she'll come here." He told him as he shoveled the food into his mouth and drank the soda Puck had brought him. "I'm not moving."

_People talk about the guy who's waiting on a girl_  
><em>Whooaahoo..<em>  
><em>There are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world<em>  
><em>Whooaahoo.<em>

_Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved_  
><em>Maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news<em>  
><em>You'll come running to the corner<em>  
><em>'cause you'll know it's just for you<em>  
><em>I'm the man who can't be moved<em>

Finn was almost certain that Quinn had seen him on TV, or in the Newspaper, she had to have; Rachel, Puck and Kurt all called to tell him that he was all over the internet and everything (of course the message had to be given to him through his mother).

Every night he dreamt about her, dreamt that she'd show up during the middle of the night and he'd wake up next to her.

Yet, he always woke up alone.

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_  
><em>(Find you're missing me)<em>  
><em>And your heart starts to wonder where on this Earth I could be<em>  
><em>(Oh, where on earth I could be?)<em>  
><em>Thinkin' maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet<em>  
><em>(To the place that we'd meet, ohhh)<em>  
><em>And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street<em>  
><em>(On the corner of the street)<em>  
><em>I'm the man who can't be moved<em>

He swore he'd stay there, and he was certain it'd been over seven months since he last went home, Quinn hadn't shown up, she hadn't contacted anyone that he knew to let him know that she still cared, she did nothing to let him know that she'd be coming home.

Finn was beginning to lose all hope, but he couldn't give up...

...he loved her, she had to love him too...

_So I'm not moving_  
><em>('Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me)<em>  
><em>I'm not moving<em>  
><em>(And your heart starts to wonder where on this Earth I could be)<em>  
><em>I'm not moving<em>  
><em>(Thinkin' maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet)<em>  
><em>I'm not moving<em>  
><em>(And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street<em>

A month later a Newspaper was thrust into his hand. He looked up with tired eyes and stared at his mother who looked at him worried, "Come home Finn?" She pleaded.

Finn looked at the front page of the paper the headline read "Quinn Fabray Brand New Best-selling Author Set To Marry Sam Evans New Country Singing Heartthrob!" Finn felt the tears prickling the edge of his eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall. Quinn couldn't have moved on, not with Sam, not with anyone...She loved him.

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you_  
><em>Gonna camp in my sleeping bag. I'm not gonna move<em>

* * *

><p><strong>So?<strong>

**Did it Crash and Burn? **

**Or was it worth the read?**

**Please, review and I appreciate you reading very much, so any reviews would be wonderful...**

**The song was The Man That Can't Be Moved, by The Script **

**Thanks again!**


End file.
